Dk64rules (series) VI - Chapter 3: Show Them the Light
You are reading Chapter 1 of Dk64rules (series) VI. Please refer to this handy guide system to choose your next chapter (links coming soon). 1 2 3 4 5 ' 'PREVIOUSLY... "Yes, I am Sixty Four, legendary human of Earth who saved this land long ago! It is time to awaken your power; a grave evil is coming...I am only transmitting through one of many Purple Crystals throughout the Void which you must find to vanquish this evil..." Keyan (full consciousness): Wait, really?! Oh my god, will Jeshu be okay in this?! Emily too?! Can you see- "I do not possess the power to seek the future, however, do not underestimate the power of light, in some crystal I may be able to...now, your power, uitilize the light in your soul and BLAST from your hand, a mighty bolt!" 'Chapter 3' After awakening the first of 6 powers; the Light Bolt, Keyan awoke to a crowd of people. Keyan: I'm...still alive... Man: Hey, he's awake! Woman: Oh my! What happened? Kid: Cool, a real zombie! Or was he dead at all? Man 2: Clear away so he can get up... Keyan got up, and quickly the crowd scattered away. He wondered why, but then turned to Jeshu, who was studying the crystal, its mystic glow gone... Keyan: Jeshu, that crystal sent me to another world! Jeshu: What?! No way, when can I go? Keyan: No, it sent me to a secret room, where the voice of Sixty Four granted me a power...to shoot light from my hands! And not like streelamp-light, I mean like harmful rays of it! Jeshu: Wow, really?! Wait, what are those? Keyan: Whats? Jeshu: Those things behind you... Keyan turned and saw 2 Darkvoid Sentries try and grab hold of him, but he rolled out of the way and readied his Light Bolt hand. The Sentries turned and ran towards him. With a "I hope Sixty was right!!", Keyan shot forth blasts of super-concentrated white light that vaporized the Sentries in 2 hits each. Keyan: Sh*t, did I do that? Jeshu: Preeeety sure you did, yes. Keyan: But...as my power awakens...do I run out of it at some point? Jeshu: Can't say, but Keyan... Keyan: ...Yes? Jeshu: I'm kinda already going out with Emily, so...sorry if you had plans to... Keyan: ...Plans...too? Oh no, I had no...plans. Jeshu: Okay...good then! And with that, I'm off! As Jeshu turned and walked off, Keyan walked in the opposite direction, heading for the alley they hid their really good stuff in. Keyan searched through the pile until he found his personal picture of Emily; she had dropped a small copy of her school picture one day walking home, and Keyan meant to give it back, but over time it became his most cherished item, which is why he hid it in the pile. Suddenly, Keyan's eyes glowed, noticeable in the dark alley, and he felt his power increase dramatically. Emily's voice rang through the air, some sort of subliminal sub-concscious message out of his own mind, with a beautiful voice... "The illusion of attachment shall create chaos..." After that, Keyan learned his first upgraded power: Shattering Blast. What does the message mean? Read Chapter 4! Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Chapters